Stuck in Repeat
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: To be stuck in repeat is horrible, but to be stuck with the same fate each life is worse! Come see what happens. (got this from a YouTube video called Cendrillon)
1. Pre-Prologue

**'Tis a sad tale dis is.**

 **One that goes deep within' thy past with magic 'round each corner.**

 **Curse to repeat thy same tale, cursed by a silver blade dat sealed their fate.**

 **Shall thy curse stay, or shall it be lifted dis time 'round?**

 **Only time itself knows.**

 **We shall see how dis started.**

 **And we shall see how dis ends.**


	2. Prologue

**The beginning of thy curse**

 _There once was a prince named Adrien. He was a kind and caring prince, wanting to help the people of his country. As time passed by, his advisers kept pushing him to claim a wealthy wife. Adrien refused, and instead hosted a masquerade to find his wife. His advisers, reluctantly agreed to this masquerade, for they realize that it will be the only way he will find a wife. So the word spread of the masquerade of the century._

 _The news spread all the way to Marinette, a beautiful blue hair peasant. She smiles at the thought of going to the ball. Her hope of going was crushed by Chloe, the only daughter of the family Marinette works for. Chloe proclaims that; "Such a dirty peasant should not see the prince!" Her father agrees, and prohibits Marinette from going to the masquerade. Shocked and saddened, she flees to the woods to be alone._

 _The masked figure grins as his dark butterfly flies towards the unsuspecting woman. She looks up as his dark figures appears before her. The masked make tells her that he is HM, a man who can give Marinette her most desired wish, to go to the masquerade. The only thing she must do for him is kill the 'chat noir' of the ball. Unable to do anything, she agrees. The mask man's grins widen at this statement. He vanish as the blackness surrounds her. When it vanish, she is standing there in a beautiful gown. Her hair is down and falls slightly above her shoulders. Her blue bell eyes are hidden behind a black mask with red spots. The dress falls to her ankles, with the same black with red spots pattern on it too. Her slippers are a crystal clear glass. She blinks as a knife appears in front of her._

 _"Kill him with this," HM's voice says as it rings out in the forest. She nods her head and grabs the knife. "You have 6 hours to kill him. If you fail, you won't see the coming dawn."_

 _Marinette grips onto the knife as she looks up at the sky. She smiles softly and then head towards the secret carriage that will bring her to the castle. She exit the carriage and looks up at the looming castle. A servant leads her to where the ball is being held. Her eyes scan the room as they fall on a tall figure. His green eyes turn towards her._

 _Adrien's breath hitches as he spots a beautiful petty woman with blue bell eyes. He slowly walks over in her direction. He stops in front of her and he smiles softly. Adrien holds his hand out to the mysterious woman and ask her to dance with him. Marinette looks up into the masked chat's green eyes. She agrees to the proposition and she grabs his outstretched hand. He leads her towards the dance floor as a slow song starts to play. She looks around at the surrounding guess._

 _The masked figure smirks as he watch his prey and his Akuma dance together. Her face turns slightly as she spots the masked figure. A stranger walks between them and when she looks back the masked figure is not there. She then looks back at the man she is dancing with._ _Small talk emerge as they continue to dance to the song. As soon as the song is done, he brings her to a place where they can talk in peace._

 _The advisers watch as the prince leads the ladybug outside. They look at each other and smile, knowing that this might actually work out. They then turn back towards the party and they decide to enjoy the party themselves._

 _Marinette watch the mysterious man as they stop at a balcony that overlooks the gardens. He turns towards her and smile at her. Her breath hitches as she looks at the handsome man in front of her. The moonlight reflects off of his golden hair and his green cat-like eyes seem to glow an eerie green. She walks over to him as he leans slightly against the wall to the balcony._

 _"Isn't it beautiful," he whispers out as they gaze out to the garden. "This is my favorite time to look at the garden," Adrien confess to her._

 _"It sure is," she replies back as they both are lost of words._

 _The clock reads 11 o'clock, and she knows she will soon have to say goodbye to this lovely gentleman. Her hand reach down towards where the knife is hidden, when he suddenly talks, stopping her movement._

 _"Thank you for being with me," chat noir tells her. "To be honest, this masquerade was suppose to be a plan to find me a wife," he all but whispers out._

 _She blush slightly as she looks up at him. He signs and move his low ponytail to his back._

 _"Have you found your wife," she ask hesitantly._

 _He looks out over the courtyard and gardens, pondering if he should answer that question or not._

 _"I-I must confess, you have been the star of the night and not me," he says as he locks his eyes with her blue bell ones. "You have the air of royalty around you, and I must confess, that it fits you."_

 _She looks at the prince in awe, knowing that she wouldn't be able to bare watching the life drain from his eyes._

 _"I-I," she stutters, not being able to say anything._

 _"Do it," a voice whispers from the back of her head. "He's vulnerable. He wouldn't see it coming," the voice of the masked man says._

 _Adrien looks at his princess, his lady, in shock as her eyes glaze over. He brings her into a hug, snapping her out of the masked figure's trance. She buries her face into his chest as her arms wrap around his neck._

 _"I'm sorry," her angelic voice whispers out as he feels something thrust into his abdomen._

 _The clock reads a minute before midnight. She staggers back, knife in hand as he falls to the floor. She gasp as she drops the knife and runs towards her lover's side as the knife clatters to the stone floor. Tears pour down her rosy cheeks as she holds his head. His mask has fallen off and is now left forgotten on the floor._

 _Adrien looks at his lover as she cries. He struggles as he sits up and pulls her into a hug. He kiss her forehead gently and pulls back to see her eyes one last time._

 _The clock chimes at midnight and the masked figure stabs his Akuma in the back. She gasp and turns her head to look at the foul human who would stab her. The masked figure smirks at her as he pulls the knife out of her dying body._

 _"I told you that there will be a consequence if you didn't kill him before midnight. Perish along with your lover and forever be stuck in this cycle for the rest of your lives," the masked figure says as the knife shines a blood red and toxic green color. "And may this blade be the weapon to end your lives!"_

 _Shouts come from the castle as the guards find the prince and the petty maiden dead with the knife beside them. The masked figure watch the chaos from out of the castle in glee. He then vanish into the night._

 **Thy curse been told.**

 **Thy curse shall continue.**

 **Until thy truth is freed.**

 **Or thy end of time.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Marinette's POV**

I follow the rest of my class as we walk towards the museum. My best friend, Alya, stands next to me as we reach the entrance.

"I can't wait to see what we will see," Alya says as she takes her phone out, ready to take photos.

"It is interesting that we are going to study about a prince that was murdered at his masquerade ball," Alex says from behind me.

"Yeah! Also, I'm curious about the knife. Rumor is that the knife on display is the actual weapon," Max explains. "No one knows why it haven't rusted yet at all."

"Don't forget that the knife have been taken from where it has been throughout the years."

"What are they talking about," I ask Alya.

"Ok so, there is this knife that people claim to be the actual knife that killed the prince back in the 1700's. Every couple of years it will disappear and will be near where a couple is murdered all around France. Some believe that it is a mass murder stream from the descendant of the man who killed the prince and his lover," Alya tells me.

"But no one can link the crimes and so this knife is shrouded in mysteries," I say as Alya smiles and nods her head.

"Right on Marinette! Though the weird thing is that the prince's name is Adrien," Alya says as the duo looks over at Nino and Adrien Agreste.

"Alright class, split up into the groups we chose earlier today," our teacher, Miss Bustier, reminds us.

Alya smile slyly as we walk over to Nino and Adrien.

"Yo dudest! Did you hear 'bout the so call 'curse' on the knife," Nino ask us as we all start to walk through the museum together.

"Oh? What type of curse," Alya ask Nino.

"The curse is that the prince and his lover's souls are connected to the blade. And that they are killed by that blade every time they are reborn," Nino explains as we continue to walk through the museum.

"Really? So we should keep Adrien from the knife, since he and the prince share the same name," Alya says.

"Look, just because we share the same name doesn't mean I'm the prince's soul reincarnated," Adrien tells our friends.

"Yeah. Wait, didn't the prince wear a cat costume at the masquerade ball," Nino ask.

"Yes. Did you forget about that because you we too busy with the so called 'curse blade'," Alya ask him.

"No! I just," Nino starts.

"Face it Nino, you forgot," Alya says as Nino sighs.

"Alright! I forgot that one little detail."

"That's enough now. We are here," Adrien says as I look around to see we are in the exhibit about the prince.

"Alright! Now lets get this project done and over with. Marinette and Adrien will be together and Nino and I will be together," Alya says as I look at my friend.

She smiles and winks at me as she and Nino walks away.

"Last pair to find the knife will buy everyone lunch," Nino shouts out as he and Alya gets to work.

I look at where they wondered off to as I turn to face Adrien

"S-so? Where do you want to finish, I mean start," I ask him, inwardly breathing in relief that I only messed up one word.

"Yeah sure. So do you believe that the curse is real," Adrien ask me as I try and calm down.

"It's hard to tell, because we don't have all the facts. If it is true, then I feel bad for the couple that are forced to go through this each and every life. And If it's not true, then I wonder how this is still going on," I say as we continue to look at the exhibit.

"That's true. Though wouldn't it be crazy that we know the cursed couple," Adrien says.

"Yeah...but it would also be sad because they might die because of the curse," I reply.

"Yeah, but we will be able to protect them," Adrien say as he smiles at me.

I smile back. I see something flash from the corner of my eye and I turn to see the 'cursed' knife.

"Hey look we found it," I say as I look at Adrien. "So that mean Alya and Nino owe us lunch."

"Looks like that," he says as I turn to look at the knife.

I feel something captivating with the knife. I look at it curiously, until something happens. I see Chat Noir, though it isn't him. I'm in a castle of some sort. The scene then change to a boat, and someone who looks like Adrien smiles at me. The scene changes once more, and its of another person looking like Adrien stabbing me! I then feel someone shake me violently.

"Mari! Alya to Mari! You there?!"

I blink a couple of times to see Alya standing in front of me.

"What? Alya? What happened," I ask her as I look around.

I see Adrien being shaken out of his daze look by Nino. I look back at Alya.

"We found you and Adrien just looking at the knife. What happened," Alya ask me with a worried face.

"Well, we found the knife, then something weird happened. Then I see flashes of people and then you brought me back," I explain to my best friend.

"Wait...you saw people," Alya ask as Nino looks at me.

"Hold on, did that happen to you too Adrien," Nino ask him.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong," Adrien as Nino as we both looked at his paling face.

"Oh no," Nino says.

"Oh no what," Alya ask him.

"Ok so, I am 99.99% sure Mari and Adrien are the reincarnation of the lovers that are cursed by this blade," Nino says, almost casually.

"WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 2

**Adrien's POV**

I look at Nino in shock. Marinette's mouth is opened wide in shock and Alya is just looking at Nino in confusion.

"What?! You can't be serious Nino," Alya says.

"I am 100% serious. They probably saw the first couple versions of their past reincarnations," he expains. "I'm guess just the first three."

"Ok? So should we have then both write down what they saw and compare notes," Alya ask him.

"Great idea. You take care of Marinette and I'll take care of Adrien. We will meet at the cafe at the entrance," Nino says as he grabs my arm as we walk in a direction away from the girls.

"Nino, please tell me this is a joke," I beg him.

"I wish I was dude," Nino says as we sit down at a bench. "If this is true and you guys are the reincarnations, then Alya and I have our work cut out keeping you two safe. Alright, tell me what you saw. Every detail is cruetial."

"Ok, so the first vision was of a woman with blue hair in a beautiful gown, I'm guessing that I'm looking through the Prince's eyes," I start off as we sit down. "We are at a ball I believe. I can here people talking in the background. Then everything fades away and a new scene appears. We are on a boat of some sort. I am smiling at a beautiful woman with blue bell eyes. Then it changes one last time. This time the woman is in shock...a-and...and I'm stabbing her," I shutter out as I recall the last memory.

"Hmmmm...So it looks like either couple could be the killer," Nino muse as he looks at me. "Ok, now to go and figure out what Alya and Marinette have found out."

"Alright. So what is going to happen if we are the reincarnations of the cursed couple," I ask Nino as we walk towards the meeting place with the girls.

"Then we stop the curse from taking you lives again. Plus, we have to keep an eye out for the man who cursed you guys in the first place. I'm guessing he has a part to play in this too," Nino says as we sit down at a four person table as we wait for the girls.

The door opens up and a couple of our classmates walk in. Luckily, Chloe isn't one of them. I don't mind her, it's just this is really serious and she's just going to make it more complicated. I look up as Alya and Marinette sit down with us.

"Alright Nino and I are going to compare notes. While we do that, you two will get us some lunch. Sounds like a plan," Alya says.

"Yeah. Let's go Adrien," Marinette says as we stand up and head to the cashier to order food for us.

I look at Marinette as we wait in line for our turn. She is looking at the menu and she looks to be thinking.

"So uh, Marinette," I start as I look ahead. "Do you believe that we are that cursed couple from the 1700s," I ask her.

"Well um...maybe? But like uh, there is no proof that they are the same souls or anything like that and uh," Marinette starts as I look at her. "Even if we are, we did something that the past ones didn't which was tell our friends. Now there is a higher chance of us surviving and breaking the curse, right?"

"Yeah. But my question is how are we going to break the curse," I say as the employ calls next and we step up to order.

 **Alya's POV**

"So there is no doupt about it then," I say as I look at Nino

"Yeah. This have to be true," he says as Adrien and Marinette comes back.

"So, did you guys compare notes," Mari ask us.

"Yes," I say.

"And," Adrien ask as I take a sip of my drink.

"We are very confident to say, that you guys are the cursed couple," Nino tells them.

"Don't worry. We won't let the curse kill you guys," I promise Adrien and Marinette.

"Yeah. Let's just be thankful that I have my bodyguard with me at all times. That would decrease teh chance, right," Adrien ask.

"Yes. Plus you guys have us," Nino says as I nod in agreement.

"Ok. Let's forget about the curse right now and just enjoy this break from school," Marinette says.

"Agreed gurl," I say as we do a group high five. "Alright, so Nino and I know where we are going next for this museum tour!"

"Alright. Then let's eat and continue on," Adrien says.

 **HawkMoth's POV**

I can feel it within my bones. Ladybug and Chat Noir are the reincarnations of the cured lovers. And once they are gone by the curse, I shall get my wish!

"Ladybud, Chat Noir, your end of this life is near," I say as I smile evilly.

 **/I bet you weren't expecting that! HawkMoth knows Ladybug and Chat Noir are theh cursed couple. Alya and Nino knows Marinette and Adrien are the cursed couple. Let's see what will appen next!/**


	5. Chapter 3

**/Forgot to mention, but this happens after the Anansi. Enjoy!/**

 **Master Fu's POV**

I open my eyes and look at Wayzz.

"Can you feel that," I ask him.

"Yes Master, but what is that," Wayzz ask me.

"The curse is coming back around," I inform Wayzz as he gasp. "Not only that, but it seems like Ladybug and Chat Noir are the targets this time."

"What shall we do master," Wayzz ask me.

"We must give them help. I don't want to do this, but it is for to good of the Miraculous Holders," I say as I sigh.

"Master, who will you send to help them then," Wayzz ask me.

"I believe Rena Rouge and Carapace will be able to do the most help," I inform my kwami. "Plus, I believe Chat and Ladybug will have to do some revealing to do."

"I understand Master. Would you like me to go and get Ladybug?"

"Later Wayzz. Let them have the day off. Then we shall tell the heroes of Paris," I tell him.

"Yes Master," Wayzz says as he bows.

I look out the window and ponder what these next few months will turn out as.

 **Nino's POV**

We continue to explore the museum for the rest of the day. Luckily, no Akmas were spotted around Paris, so Ladybug and Chat Noir got a break today. Soon it is time for us to check out with our teacher and then head home for the night. Alya and I talk with Adrien and Marinette. We keep the conversation away from the curse for two reasons. One, so that no one over hears us and two, so that we can forget the reality for some time. We check out of the trip with our teacher, Ms. Bustier, and then we leave the museum through the front door. Alya and I say goodbye to Adrien and Marinette as they head off towards their home. Alya and I walk together as we chat about stuff.

"You worried about Adrien and Marinetee," Alya suddenly ask me.

"Uh well, yeah. I mean, they are our best friends, why wouldn't I," I say to my Girlfriend.

"Yeah," Alya says as she seems to zone out.

"What's on your mind," I ask her as she slowly stops walking.

We stand on the sidewalk as people around us continue to walk on. Alya looks at me and I see tears prick at her eyes.

"I'm scared Nino," Alya whispers out as she wipes the tears away. "I'm scared that we aren't able to save Adrien and Marinette from the curse. That they are going to die like all of their past lives had. And the thought of that happening is terrifying of itself. I don't want to loose my best friend," Alya confess.

"We aren't going to loosing them Alya," I tell her as I place my hand on her shoulder. "Adrien and Marinette already have soemthing that their past lives haven't. And that is us. Their past lives didn't have anyone that knew about the curse. Adrien and Marinette have us. And we are going to protect them, so don't worry," I tell her as I smile softly.

Alya looks at me and she smiles softly.

"Yeah. You're right Nino. Thanks for reminding me," she says.

"No problem. So then, I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

"Yup. I'll see you Nino," Alya says.

We then head our separate ways towards our home. I look around Paris as I get closer to my destination. I open the door to my house to see that my folks aren't home yet. I place my bag on my bed annd then I start on my homework, which is just to reflect on the day. I soon finish that and I listen to some music.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow," I muse as I glance out of my window.


End file.
